


one fine star

by UnderTheEternalSky



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Astronomy, Daddy Issues, Desk Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Harvard University, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheEternalSky/pseuds/UnderTheEternalSky
Summary: where an fbi profiler takes a year away from the bau to teach psychology and ends up falling for the one student that doesn't actually want to be there.[ professor!spencer reid x student!oc ]
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	one fine star

_ playlist _

**_after the glitter fades - stevie nicks_ **

**“and love is only one fine star away.”**

-

_ campus - vampire weekend _

“how am i supposed to pretend i never want to see you again?”

-

_ desire - meg meyers _

“boy, i'm gonna love you, i'm gonna tear into your soul”

-

_ wildest dreams - taylor swift _

“i said, no one has to know what we do, his hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room”

-

_ give me love - ed sheeran _

“all i want is the taste that your lips allow”

-

_ daddy issues - the neighbourhood _

“go ahead and cry little girl, nobody does it like you do”

-

_ guys my age - hey violet _

“guys my age don't know how to touch me, don't know how to love me good”

-

_ out of touch - hall & oates _

“but i'm out of my head when you're not around”

-

_ american money - BØRNS _

“you taste just right, sweet like tennessee honey”

-

_ oh no! - marina and the diamonds _

“one track mind, one track heart, if i fail, i'll fall apart”

-

_ brooklyn baby - lana del rey _

“i think we're like fire and water, i think we're like the wind and sea”

-

_ mistakes like this - prelow _

“and my dick takes over, and i'm thinking bout your lips”

-

_ void - the neighbourhood _

“i need you to feel alive, i need you to fill the void”

-

_ flawless - the neighbourhood _

“you're a doll, you are flawless, but i just can't wait for love to destroy us”

-

_ sex money feelings die - lykke li _

“call you in the late night, trade love for one night”

-

_ high enough - k. flay _

“i used to like liquor to get me inspired, but you look so beautiful, my new supplier”

-

_ partition - beyonce _

“now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged”

-

_ friends - chase atlantic _

“heart on your sleeve like you've never been loved, running in circles, now look what you've done”

-

_ video games - lana del rey _

“heaven is a place on earth with you, tell me all the things you wanna do”

-

_ yellow - coldplay _

“look at the stars, look how they shine for you”

-

_ teenage dream - katy perry _

“we can dance until we die, you and i, we'll be young forever”

-

_ paper rings - taylor swift _

“i like shiny things, but i'd marry you with paper rings”

-

_ music to watch boys to - lana del rey _

“live to love you, and i love to love you, and i live to love you”

-

_ broken - lovelytheband _

“i like that you're lonely, lonely like me, i could be lonely with you”

-

_ i wanna be yours - arctic monkeys _

“you call the shots babe, i just wanna be yours”

-

_ the only exception - paramore _

“but darling, you are the only exception”

-

_ your song - elton john _

“it's a little bit funny, this feeling inside, i'm not one of those who can easily hide”

-

_ r u mine? - arctic monkeys _

“i just wanna hear you say: you got me, baby, are you mine?"

-

_ lolita - lana del rey _

“just you and me feeling the heat even when the sun goes down”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm bunny, welcome to my new story! lowercase in the summary, this chapter and this a/n are intended, the story itself won't be!  
> just some notes before the story actually begins:  
> \- yes, this is a professor x student au. stella is 22 and spencer is 27 in this, so both are consenting adults.  
> \- there will be mentions of the other characters, and one fictional case (not from the show), but there will only be spoilers where spencer's backstory is concerned (his mother, the dilaudid storyline, etc) and not about other characters or general plot points from the show.  
> \- the story is set in 2020 (no COVID), and spencer is 27. i know this doesn't make sense in terms of timing, but for the sake of the story that's how it is.
> 
> i think that should be all for now, hopefully i'll get the first chapter up somewhen this week! if you want writing updates you can follow me on twitter (@TheEternalBunny), or on tumblr (@undertheeternalsky) for general fandom brainrot and memes!! i'll hopefully be making a spotify account for this book's playlist soon, and i'll most likely post a tweet with the link!
> 
> thank you so much for clicking on this book, i hope you all end up liking the story!  
> bye for now my chums! - bunny <3


End file.
